O Presente Perfeito
by FireKai
Summary: O dia dos namorados está mais uma vez a chegar e na Mansão Smash, Mario não sabe o que há-de dar a Peach. Mario resolve pedir ajuda a Pit, Luigi e Wario para conseguir encontrar o presente perfeito. Oneshot.


**Título: **O Presente Perfeito

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Casais: **Mario e Peach, Link e Zelda

**Aviso: **Super Smash Bros Brawl e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **O dia dos namorados está mais uma vez a chegar e na Mansão Smash, Mario não sabe o que há-de dar a Peach. Mario resolve pedir ajuda a Pit, Luigi e Wario para conseguir encontrar o presente perfeito. Oneshot.

**O Presente Perfeito**

O dia dos namorados estava a aproximar-se e na Mansão Smash, os enamorados estavam a pensar no que haveriam de dar às suas caras metades. Link tinha optado pelo tradicional ramo de flores e um jantar fora com Zelda. Popo decidira dar a Nana chocolates e um fio de prata.

Snake tinha pensado em dar flores a Samus, mesmo que eles não namorassem. Pikachu tinha comprado um chapéu para dar a Jigglypuff. E por fim, havia Mario, que se encontrava num dilema, pois não sabia o que iria dar a Peach.

Mario tinha-se reunido com Luigi, Pit e Wario numa das salas da mansão, para eles o ajudarem a tentar encontrar um presente que Peach gostasse.

"Que tal dar-lhes uma pizza?" sugeriu Wario.

"Uma pizza? Como presente de dia dos namorados!?" perguntou Mario, incrédulo. "Wario, é uma péssima ideia!"

"Eu gostava de receber uma pizza de alguém." disse Wario.

"Porque não optas por lhe dar flores?" perguntou Luigi. "As mulheres gostam de flores."

"A não ser que sejam alérgicas." adicionou Pit.

"A Peach não é alérgica a flores, mas acho que é um presente demasiado básico." disse Mario. "Ela é uma princesa. Tem gostos requintados."

"Pois, lá isso é verdade." disse Luigi, pensativo. "E claro que tens de pensar na concorrência. O Bowser também vai oferecer alguma coisa à Peach."

"Não sei para quê." disse Mario, aborrecido, cruzando os braços. "Ela é a minha namorada."

"Já se sabe que o Bowser nunca perde a esperança de um dia a vir a conquistar." disse Luigi. "Mas voltando ao presente, podes dar-lhe chocolates. Ou então, dá-lhe um vestido novo."

"Ela não gosta muito de chocolates." disse Mario. "E não vale a pena comprar-lhe um vestido novo. Ela usa sempre o mesmo!"

"Já sei!" exclamou Wario. Os outros olharam para ele, sem esperarem que ele tivesse alguma ideia realmente boa. "Podias dar-lhe um extintor. Dá sempre jeito."

"Wario... um extintor?" perguntou Mario, abanando a cabeça. "É uma ideia muito disparatada."

"Ora, no outro dia, quando o Charizard queimou o vestido à Peach, tinha dado jeito." defendeu-se Wario.

Mario virou-se para Pit.

"Pit, tu és um anjo. Tens alguma ideia?"

"Bom, eu sou um anjo, mas não sou o cupido." disse Pit, pensativo. "Mas acho que tenho uma ideia que pode ser boa."

"Qual é a ideia?"

"Podias comprar-lhe um colar e depois compravas também um coração e punhas lá uma inscrição." disse ele. "Acho que a Peach iria gostar."

Mario sorriu.

"Sim, é uma óptima ideia, Pit! Obrigado."

Mario apressou-se a ir a uma joalharia escolher um colar e um coração de ouro. Depois, escolheu uma frase para porem na inscrição.

Quando o dia dos namorados chegou, a Mansão Smash ficou bastante mais alegre. Zelda, Nana e Peach tinham decorado a mansão com várias faixas e balões cor-de-rosa e vermelhos, para condizer com a ocasião.

Nessa noite, Mario decidiu levar Peach a jantar num restaurante fino e depois é que lhe daria o colar. Link e Zelda foram ao mesmo restaurante, mas estavam afastados da mesa onde estavam Mario e Peach. Peach olhou à sua volta e sorriu.

"Este restaurante é muito agradável." disse ela. "Mas deve ser muito caro."

"Não te preocupes com isso." disse Mario, agarrando nas mãos da sua namorada. "Hoje, aproveita tudo e não te preocupes, que eu posso pagar o que vamos comer."

Peach voltou a sorrir. Os dois passaram o jantar a conversar animadamente.

"E o Bowser deu-me uma peruca ruiva." disse Peach, rindo-se. "É absolutamente horrível."

"Nem te devia dar nada. Quando é que ele aprende que tu és minha namorada e nunca vais querer nada com ele?" perguntou Mario, aborrecido.

"Oh, não te zangues, querido. Não vale a pena. E ao menos, enquanto me dá presentes, não pensa em raptar-me."

No final do jantar, Mario pegou numa caixa e entregou-a a Peach.

"Espero que gostes." disse ele.

"Oh, Mario, mas já vais pagar pelo jantar! Não precisavas de me comprar nada." disse ela, surpreendida. "Eu deixei o teu presente na mansão. Não sabia que era para to dar no final do jantar… aliás, pensava que não me ias dar mais nada além do jantar."

"Não importa. Vê se gostas."

Peach abriu a caixa e viu o colar com o coração. Pegou-lhe e sorriu.

"É lindo."

"Tem uma inscrição."

Peach leu a inscrição e sorriu.

"Mario, és um querido. Obrigado."

Peach inclinou-se para a frente e beijou Mario.

"É o melhor presente que podia ter recebido. É perfeito!" disse ela, sorrindo.

Nesse momento, Link estava a ajoelhar-se no chão, com um anel na mão.

"Zelda, queres casar comigo?"

Mario e Peach olharam para o lugar onde estava Link. Zelda estava bastante corada.

"Claro que quero. Sim!" respondeu Zelda.

Link pôs o anel no dedo de Zelda e os dois beijaram-se. Mario e Peach entreolharam-se.

"Bem... o Link conseguiu superar, claramente, o meu presente." disse Mario.

"Oh, lá porque ele a pediu em casamento, não quer dizer que o teu presente seja pior." disse Peach.

"Er... querias que eu te pedisse em casamento?"

"Oh, claro que não! Ainda é muito cedo."

"E se eu te pedir em casamento no ano que vem?"

"Hum… acho boa ideia. E eu vou aceitar." disse Peach, sorrindo.

E pouco depois, Peach e Mario saíram dali e foram até à praia, ver o mar e as estrelas. Link e Zelda casaram-se seis meses depois e no dia dos namorados do ano seguinte, Mario pediu Peach em casamento e ela aceitou.


End file.
